Hinako Okita
Hinako Okita is the captain of Porton's First Platoon in Danball Senki Wars. Appearance She has long dark red hair with at the end pink highlights. She also has grey eyes and she wears the Porton's girls uniform and an eye-patch on her right eye. Personality Hinako is proud to be in Porton, although she gets angry when other nations call them weak and small due to Porton's size, being a small island in the middle of the ocean. She is also quick to pick a fight with anyone that is willing to make fun of her or Porton. Biography She first appeared in episode 24 with her Umi Nagino and Ririka Nagisa, hanging up their clothes. Ririka and Umi were talking about that their commander, Melissa Portman, wanted to form an alliance with Jenock, but Hinako stated that it failed as Reina Mito declined. At that moment, Catherine Ruth appeared with the clothes of Jenock, to dry it as well. Hinako became angry at Catherine when she brought all Porton's clothes to the side and stated that they didn't need much space as they were a small island. Hinako then walked away angrily and shouted to Arata Sena and Sakuya Hosono that they should go out of the way, which shocked them. She later ran back and said sarcastically to them that she was sorry for Porton being a small island as Arata said that Porton was a small island in the ocean. She was later seen eating in the cantine along with Ririka and Umi when some boys from Rossius Union came and sat by them, taking many space. They were later playing with a ball when some boys showed up again and they had to run away. She was later back in class, feeling sad what had happened that day. With her platoon, she was later sitting in the café and were relaxing there. Ririka stated that Gouda was in the magazine and Hinako reacted enthousiastic and grabbed the magazine, fangirling about Gouda. Then she heard that someone had called Gouda a third rate LBX player and that he was far under Asuka Kojou, which made her angry again. Running off, she found out that Catherine was stating that and started to tell her that Asuka was just good at running away, which made Catherine angry. When Arata tried to stop the two girls, both of them stated that he mus shut up and Hinako said to Catherine that they should fight it out in War Time. After discussing it with her commander, she was waiting for Catherine at Porton's island but she never came, making her angry again. She waited her up in the house and said that she should come next War Time or else they will take over the bridge. As Catherine stated that she was allowed to be a part of War Time, Hinako didn't care and said to her that she better had to come. Waiting at the bridge in the next War Time, Catherine showed up along with Hanako Sonoyama and Arata. Hinako and Catherine were about to fight when Rossius showed up and both platoons started to defeat Rossius, which succeeded. After they defeated them, the batte restarted again but however, War Time ended and both Hinako and Catherine agrued again through their CCM. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Hinako, Dol Garuda at Ezeldarm's Headquarters has to be defeated first. After doing so, she will be available on the LBX Player List. She will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 45 *SC Cost: *Specialty Weapons: **Hammer Style **Gun Style *LBX: Squreim *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 23 **Strider: 45 **Brawler: 23 **Wild: 23 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Nitro Air Raid' (Initial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Titan Wave' (LV 5) *'Spread Shot' (LV 9) *'Ocean Blast' (LV 13) *'Rise Shot' (LV 17) *'Down Burst' (LV 21) *'Aqua Jet Cutter' (LV 25) *'Break Geyser' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Ground Wall' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Iceberg Axe' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Genocide Cross' (LV 54) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 60) Trivia *She has a crush on Hanzou Gouda, referring to him as the "perfect man". Category:Female Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Porton Faction Category:Porton First Platoon